Taking On the Stage
by GallagherAcademy
Summary: Zach and Cammie are friends. But could they be more? Cammie wants to be on the stage...but can she make it? About BFF's and love.


Taking On The Stage

 _Where are those two?_ I thought. Okay, let's stop right there. I bet you have no clue who I am. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan but everybody calls me Cammie or Cam. I'm 17, a junior at Roseville High. There was some...trouble at Roseville High a while ago. Well this is how everything got started.

 _Where are those two?_ I thought. It was a nice day in Roseville as I strolled through the park, scanning the crowd for my two best friends. I kept walking until I saw them. And there they were. The sight before me was a rather casual one. As I walked towards the bench where my two best friends, Macey and Zach, were sitting. As I got closer I could finally hear what they were saying, well saying isn't the right word, they were...arguing. I sighed. They _always_ found something to argue about. Not. A. Surprise.

"Last time Zach, strawberry ice cream tastes _way_ better than chocolate ice cream!"

"Sure Mchenry, sure it does." Zach told her sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ugh! Don't call me Mchenry!" Macey whined.

I couldn't help but snicker. They were arguing about ice cream flavors! Oh my gosh, could this get any dumber? That's when I decided I should sneak up on them.

"Really? Ice cream flavors? Wow just wow!"I said teasingly. They jumped and I smiled. Just the reaction I was hoping for.

"Oh! Hey Cam." they said in unison trying to sound casual. I rolled my eyes. They were playing innocent. As if. Zach's sheepish smile obviously gave them away.

"Playing innocent are we?" I asked. I _love_ teasing them.

"Whatever Cams', let's go for a walk." Macey told me rolling her eyes as if _I_ was the one who argued about something dumb. I held my hands up. We went for a walk and before we knew it the sun was setting.

"Guess time flies when you're havin' fun." Macey muttered. Zach and I had to agree. The day went by too fast.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." we all said and headed our different ways.

The next day I was woken up by three super annoying things: the sun, my alarm clock and...my brothers guitar. I groaned. Nothing else could possibly make a ruder awakening for a girl. I turned off my alarm clock and shut the curtains. I fell on my bed not caring that my dishwater blonde hair was a mess and I don't mean any mess, no, I mean a mess that I'm pretty sure I looked like a clown. _That's_ how messy my hair was.

Aside from the fact that my hair was a total mess I was wearing my Snoopy slippers but like I said I don't care of what I looked like. I almost fell asleep if it weren't for my brothers guitar. I fell out of my bed thanks to him. I landed on the floor with a _thump_. I have had enough. "BEN! I am going to _kill_ you!" I exclaimed. Oh wait that means I have to get up. Ugh. I got off the floor and stormed off to my brothers room. "Ugh, his annoying guitar. I want to kill him for waking me up with _that_ guitar." I muttered angrily along the way. Before I even knocked on the door, the door opened revealing my brother and that _cursed_ guitar _._ Huh. He must have heard me me coming. He just stood there grinning before saying "Hey sis, do you need anything?" I glared at him for trying to be innocent. As if, I mean he was never innocent he's _always_ being _so_ annoying. I'm pretty sure after glaring at him for thirty seconds I yelled in his face, literally, "Benjamin Lance Morgan, will you turn it down! How _dare_ you wake me, your sister, up! Can't a girl sleep peacefully in this house?!". My face was red by the time I finished yelling at him. I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato. He just raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"Okay, okay, jeez. No need to yell! I-" but I cut him off.

"No need to yell! _No need to yell_! Really _Benjamin Franklin_ because to me it seems there's so much _reason_ to yell!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! I am _not_ Benjamin Franklin! Anyways like I was _saying_ ," he told me with a glare ,"I'm not deaf. No need to say my full name. Because of your yelling I'm pretty sure the whole world heard you. Go get ready for school _Cameron."_ I gasped. Oh no he didn't! Oh yes he did said a voice in my head aka my conscience. He did not just pull the full name card on me. Before I could even protest he slammed the door in my face.

I sighed. He is hopeless. On my way back to my room I kept muttering about how immature my brother, a nineteen year old, was so immature. How he passed grades is _so_ beyond me. _Boys, it just had to be boys!_ I thought.

Once I got to my room I noticed what time it was. It was 6:30! I had 30 minutes to get ready and since I'm so _slow_ I take an hour. I threw on a pink polo shirt that's wet?

Oh ewww! It's dog pee!

"Bella!"I exclaimed in disgust. Bella whimpered and I just had to forgive her. I threw on a white polo shirt instead with a pair of jeans and sneakers. I was brushing my hair when my mom yelled "Cameron Ann Morgan get down here this instant! You're going to be late for school!" I cringed. My mother only called me my full name if I was in trouble. Then I heard my oh so kind brother yell "Yeah _Cameron_ get your lazy butt down here!"

I scowled at him. "Ben!" I heard my mom say but I could hear the laughter in her voice. I sighed. I see where _he_ gets that from. I guess I'm like dad. _Dad._ I _wish_ he could still be here... Bella barked at me a reminder that I had to get downstairs. I made my way downstairs but thanked Bella for reminding me. She's the only thing I have left from _him…_ I ate my breakfast, washed my teeth, fed Bella and said goodbye to my brother and mother.

It was a busy day at Roseville High, nothing out of the ordinary. Macey, Zach, and I were headed towards our lockers when something caught my eye. It was a flyer for the school musical. Zach must have caught me looking because he told me, "You should audition Cam."

Macey who was a few feet away must have realized what we were talking about and added, "Yeah, you have an amazing voice, are an amazing actor and you know what that equals?"

Zach and I looked at each other completely clueless.

She sighed. "It equals amazing talent." Mac told us in a duh voice.

"Oh...why didn't you say so?" Zach asked,

I started down the hall rapidly wanting to get home as soon as possible so I could prank Ben "'Cause if you think about it the answer itself is pretty obvious." I said slowly as if I was talking to a three year old.

Macey and I looked at each other. I knew we were thinking the same thing. _Boys!_ I smiled but then I realized there was one problem. My smile must have faded because they asked me what was wrong. Then I said the one thing I have never told anybody, "Um...I have stage fright." I could have lied to them but sincerely I trust them with all my life. Then they did something I didn't expect. They smiled. "What?" I asked.

"We are going to help you audition." my best friends told me. I have the best friends in the world. Okay, I think that sounds cliché.

"Hey guys...look there pair auditions." Macey told us.

"I could audition with you if you want." Zach added.

I thought about it. _Hm, if I audition with Zach maybe I won't be as scared as usually am_. I thought. "Okay lets sign up." After we signed up we started toward our lockers when Macey said "Tomorrow. Auditions will be during free period. Break a leg." She winked. We laughed.

"Thanks we'll need it." Zach replied.

"You will. I probably won't I'm already pretty awesome if I don't say so myself." I told them playfully. I smiled and Zach stared at me. Once I cocked an eyebrow he blushed and looked away.

The next day during free period was...well I don't think I know how to describe it. I've been in an auditorium but never set foot on a stage. The auditorium was called "The Chapel Of The Arts" by Madame Dabney because well...I don't know. We were waiting to audition and let's just say I was a nervous wreck...at least that's what I think. Zach said it was because I'm prone to being impatient which is _**so not**_ true.

"I can't take it anymore! Time is _so_ slow! I'm pretty sure a snail is faster than time!" I said indignantly.

Zach rolled his eyes. "So basically you're saying time is slower than a snail. Well since you're _so_ impatient and annoying...I guess to you it makes sense. Sice you're dumb and I'm stupid it makes sense. You are as stupid as...frog. Don't ask I don't know how any of what I just said makes sense but the annoying part and before that, that made sense."

"Hahaha, you called yourself stupid!" ThenI glared at him. "Ya know, you never make sense and _you_ are the annoying one." I've got to say I like annoying him so I guess I am annoying in a way.

"Am not!"

"Haha you see immature. Oh and says the guy who was arguing about ice cream flavors haha so dumb."

He turned red.

"Awkward." I said in a sing song voice

"You are so impatient."

"Wow that's all you've got?"

"Says the girl who always gets a door slammed in her face every morning."

"Hey how do you know that? Have you been talking to Ben?"

"Maybe you should see your face!" He started laughing.

"What?! Wait...? He videotaped me?!"

"Yeah posted it on instagram. You didn't know that?" He continued laughing.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You follow him on instagram? Lame. He has like 4 likes. Seriously."

He ignored me and said " 10 likes and you should see your face!" he told me before erupting in laughter.

"Whatever."

"Uh-huh"

"Ugh. Will you shut up about it?"

That must have been the reaction he was hoping for because he smirked.

"Time for pairs auditions! Olivia and Lucas you're up. Places." Madame Dabney announced.

They sang NYC from Annie because everyone was singing that for auditions. Olivia and Lucas are good, that much Zach and I had to admit. Before we knew it, it was our turn and I had to pretend no one was there so I wouldn't pass out. Being on the stage I felt like that's where I was meant to be. Like destiny calling. Wait, did that sound cliché? When it was all over told all of us to check to see who made it to callbacks.

Later that evening Macey, Zach, and I checked the bulletin board to find out that we made it to callbacks.! I was about to explode of happiness. "We made it!" Zach and I exclaimed in unison.

"Congrats guys! OMG! Let's celebrate at my house!" Macey exclaimed.

I could tell she was super happy and I'm pretty sure if she hugs us we will probably get squeezed to death. Oh! To late she's already hugging us. Wow she's got a lot of strength!

"Thank you! Uh, let me call my mom to tell her I'm headed to your place." I told her. Zach nodded in agreement. Macey smiled in understanding. After calling my mom, we went to Maceys's house and celebrated our success.

The next day at school, everything was normal, or so I thought. It started at lunch. At lunch everything went haywire. We found out that Olivia was not so happy that Zach and I made it to callbacks but that won't stop me from going. Everyone-referring to the students-were like news reporters following us _everywhere_ ! They asked us so many questions. They talked over one another it was such a mess. They talked a mile a minute seriously the wouldn't stop talking! It was _super_ annoying. They asked and asked and let me tell you they were on a roll. After what seemed forever we got out of there.

"Al fin!" I exclaimed. Zach and Macey gave me weird looks. I wonder why...oh, right they don't know spanish. "It means finally." I explained. They gave me 'oh' looks.

"Finally! We got out of there I thought they might even follow us home!"

"Yeah they ruined my hair!" agreed Zach who was smoothing down his hair.

Mac and I wheeled in on him. I mean seriously after _that_ he is worried about his hair.

"Seriously! You're worried about your hair! My knight in shining armor." I said my voice laced with sarcasm.

"More like ruined armor." Macey muttered.

"Forg-" Zach started but I cut him off.

"You and your over gelled hair."

He gasped. " I don't use _gel ."_

I cocked an eyebrow while Macey was trying not to laugh at the scene before her.

"I don't...I comb it. Anyways forget I ever said anything." replied Zach to our former comments while shooting me a glare. Then something occurred to him because he added, "We have to go to callbacks. We can't let them wind us down."

I thought about it and I realized he had a point.

"Stop , Zachy-poo's gotta point." said Macey. Zach glared. I snickered.

"The show must go on!" I told them my voice laced with determination. Then I added, "Isn't that right Zachy-poo?" causing me to earn a glare from Zach and a snicker from Mac. Ah, I like getting on his nerves.

"Come on guys, let's go home." They nodded.

"You guys should stop flirting with each other. It's already obvious that you two like or possibly _love_ each other. So yeah..."

Zach and I turned red. We were blushing like crazy.

"Do you guys want to kiss or something?"

"Shut up, Mace!" We said in unison. There was an edge to his voice however. Oh whatever.

"Jeez, okay fine." Zach glared at her for an unknown reason. What i didn't know was that I was going to find out soon...very soon.

The following day, Zach and I went to meet with the composer, Skyler Williams. We went to the music room where Skyler was practicing the piano.

"Hi." I said enthusiastically which startled Skyler.

"Woah!" cried Skyler who would have been on the floor if Zach hadn't caught her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I told Skyler.

"That's okay. Thanks...um, who are you?" Skyler asked us.

"Oh right, I'm Zach and this is my friend Cammie. We were hoping you could help us rehearse for callbacks."

Skyler looked at our hopeful expressions and smiled. "Of course! I'd love too. Oh! My names Skyler Williams but you can call me Sky."

Skyler had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a warm but shy smile.

"Okay Sky, when can we rehearse?" I asked.

"Oh, right. During free period, before and after school."

"All right can we practice now?"

"Of course!"

We practiced and went home. We practiced everyday since callbacks aren't until two more weeks. Or so we thought.

One day Macey, Zach, and I were passing by the bulletin boards we noticed callbacks were a day both Zach and I couldn't make it.

Mac must have caught on because all she could say was, "Oh." Moments later Mac said, "But why would they change the date?"

"I don't know. All I _do_ know is that I have to babysit." I replied.

"While I have a _doctor's appointment._ I hate doctors even more now!" said Zach.

"Just when we _thought_ things were getting _better!_ " huffed Macey.

"I know why," interrupted a small voice, " might think that moving the date was the best thing to do but Olivia is just concerned about herself." We all turned around to find out that the voice belonged to Skyler.

"Hmm…"said Macey and everybody instantly knew she had a plan.

I smiled and said, "Shoot."

Macey told us the plan and we decided to try it even though Zach had his doubts.

When we arrived the next morning Skyler took the plan into action.

"The day of the callbacks I won't be able to make it. Well, unless you could change it back to its original date where as I can make it."

Madame Dabney looked troubled. "Now what would the day of the callbacks be without the composer? Of course we can change it back to the original date!" told Skyler.

"Thank you ma'am."

When Skyler came back she smiled triumphantly. "Mission accomplished."

We all smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Sky." I told her with a wink. She smiled that told me she was my friend and that she would help me in any way. She nodded and left.

Finally it was the day of the callbacks and Olivia was especially mad. When we entered the so called "Chapel Of The Arts" Zach and I knew it was me and him vs. Olivia and Lucas.

"Lucas and Olivia you're up."said Madame Dabney.

They started singing Let It Go from Frozen and Zach and I were snickering because it was _so_ hilarious. But you should have seen the look on Skyler's face almost made us laugh so hard that we would've been out of breath and it took a lot of self control to stay put. Everyone could tell that Sky was trying so hard to play the right notes without mistakes. After that was over, which let me tell you was a relieve, announced that it was Zach and I's turn. When we got to the stage I felt the same sensation I got the day of auditions. That's also where I suddenly noticed that the whole cast was there and that was enough to send me crazy panicking.

"Hey Cam, pretend it's just you and me, no one else okay?"

I nodded trusting him with everything thing I had. After we finished singing The Rest Of My Life by Ashley Tisdale everyone cheered.

"We have our stars, they are...drumroll please...Zach and Cammie." announced.

Zach and I said our 'thank you's' and 'you did a great job's' and then we went home happy. He kept looking at my lips though and when he saw me looking he blushed. I him shoved him playfully. He looked like he wanted to kiss me. I smiled and he smirked back. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

Days later, everything was almost fine. Almost. Zach seemed nervous that day and Macey and I desperately wanted to find out why he was nervous. When all three of us where headed towards our lockers Macey asked, "What's wrong Zach?"

Zach sighed before telling us, "Turns out I'm moving and I won't make it to the show."

Macey and I gasped. "When did you find out?" I asked.

"Last night."

"Well, you're not moving for one because I am going to prevent that." I said.

"You think you could convince them, my parents I mean."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You really want to do this?"

"Yeah. Actress." I told him pointing to myself.

Zach smiled. "Let's go!"

With that I slammed my locker shut and took him by the hand and we were off.

Arriving at Zach's house I saw , Zach's dad.

"Hey, can I talk to you please? It's very important." I said very urgently.

"Of course dear. Anna, honey, come down here please darling." yelled and then was by his side.

I sighed before saying, "Zach told me you're moving but you can't _please_ stay. Zach and I are starring for the school production and it just wouldn't be the same without him. Can you please stay?" Well _say_ isn't the word that would describe what I was doing. I was practically begging.

and exchanged glances before saying, "Of course we can stay if it means that _much_ to you."

I sighed relieved and said, "Thank you very much."

I went up to Zach's room and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Cam how can I ever repay you?"

"Your welcome and you don't have to you being an awesome friend is already enough."

"I know a way I can repay you."

I opened my mouth to protest but before I knew it Zach's mouth was on mine. We were kissing. And it felt good-no _**right**_.

 _Just right._ When he pulled away, he whispered softly, " _I love you, Cam_. I fell in love with you and I have felt like this for a year...since we were both 16. How about _you_ , though?" He kept looking at my eyes and then my lips. We were pressed against his wall. Our bodies were pressed together and i could hear his heartbeat increasing by the second. His hand was buried in my blonde hair and the other was on my back.

Then I realized that I have _also_ fallen in _love with Zach._ I fell in love _without knowing it._

" _I love you too_ ,Zachy, you _don't know how much_..."-I was looking at him and then my lashes lowered to his lips-"As long as I have you..."

"I can live like their's not left to lose."Zach finished.

We kissed once more but this time we moved towards his bed and I sat down while he hovered over me still capturing my lips in his.

"Nothing in this world could ever tear us both apart." We chorused.

We looked at each other longingly. "Do you want to..." he hesitated.

I looked at him and stared at him and smiled softly.

"You know...I mean you don't ha-"

With that my lips caught his to shut him up. I pulled him onto the bed and I think that was the sign he was looking for because he grabbed me and layed me down on his bed and he started kissing my collarbone and his hands started roaming my body and I giggled breathlessly. "You've dreamed about this for a year haven't you?"

He smiled. "Yeah." And then he started kissing me as he was addicted to me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I would love too. You don't even have to ask."

"Okay."

And that night was full of pleasures I knew I would _never, ever_ forget.

The next day Macey was so happy to hear that Zach was staying. I felt different. I felt happier. I thought of everything I've been through with these friends who are willing to help and support me no matter what and friends like these are hard to find. I feel...free.

"Cam, I can't believe you no longer have stage fright! I'm so happy for you!" she told me smiling. "Oh and congrats on your relationship. Now break her heart and I'll break your face." I smiled and raised my eyebrows and Zach just kissed my head.

I grinned. "Yeah I agree. I feel different. I feel happier now, and I feel...I guess the one word to describe it is free. You guys have been really supportive and helpful, thank you so much. Friends like you are very rare. Well you're my boyfriend but whatever. You're the best friends I could ever ask for." I exclaimed.

We laughed and we sure were happy. This is an adventure I'd never forget.


End file.
